Crimson Tears: An Unrequited Love
by die to win-born to lose
Summary: This is a YAOI! parings so far gaaraXnaru i let you know when i add more Will Gaara ever get a chance to truly understand the meaning of the mark imprinted on his forehead?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gaara awoke to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. Disgruntled, he picked it up and threw it across the room. He didn't need this at five in the morning, especially, on the first day of school. He then got dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a loose t-shirt, grabbing his black and red jacket and his bag on his way out to school. He was still contemplating about the dream he had about Naruto and him kissing. He started to turn a light scarlet and looked at the grey sky, thinking of the book he was currently reading. When he arrived at school he was greeted by Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Hi! Gaara!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Neji just waved. "Oh, hey Gaara, what's up?"said Shikamaru.

"Oh, hey, um nothing really…well I have to go to my locker, see ya."

Then Gaara heard somebody screaming "wait". He turned around and saw Naruto chasing after him.

"Wait up Gaara, why have you been avoiding me lately? Did I do something wrong?" asked Naruto slightly saddened.

"Well you see… it's not you, Naruto, it's me. I've just been busy lately, think nothing of it, and try not to be too mad at me." Gaara said this and began walking off again.

Naruto reached his hand out and touched Gaara's shoulder. "Wait, can't we hang out like we used to?"

Gaara thought about this for a second, he knew he had feelings for Naruto, but to what extent he wasn't sure. Then he thought if he kept him away, Naruto would never know his true feelings.

To ease his worries, Gaara asked, "How about we go get some ramen afterschool, then hang out at my house, my treat." Naruto smiled happily, knowing Gaara was back to normal.

They then headed off to class. First hour was Social Studies.

"Good morning class. My name is Sasori; you may call me Sasori-sensei. I will be your social studies teacher for this year. We'll get started off with a pre-test to see what you already know."

"Aw man, a test already!" Naruto groaned.

"Hey this year I'll help you study, 'k Naruto." Gaara said.

"Thanks! That'd help me out a lot." Naruto said thanking him.

After the pre-test, they were allowed to talk. Gaara, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru sat together and talked.

"Hey, Shikamaru, I bet that was a breeze for you." Naruto said, looking as though he had ran a marathon.

"I guess it was, probably the same for Neji," Shikamaru said trying to change the subject.

"Why'd you bring me into this?!" Neji shouted.

Naruto then jumped in and said, "What about you, Gaara?"

"Well I guess it was in-between," Gaara said in an almost emotionless tone.

They then just sat and talked about what they did over the summer, and then the bell rang, releasing the group from their first hour. Next class was art. They walked into the art room and felt a creepy peto vibe, yet they still went in.

"Hello children, my name is Deidara, sit wherever you like. Today, I want you all to draw a beautiful piece of art. I'll be over at my desk if you have any questions." He then walked over to his desk and murmured to himself, "Yes children, come, sit on my lap, I'll help you."

They all twitched when they heard this.

Quickly changing the subject, "Yay! No test! I know what I'm ganna draw…RAMEN!!" Naruto shouted happily. Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto went to sit at a table, followed behind by Sasuke. Gaara never thought about art. He never really could draw, but besides that he didn't know what to draw. He was thinking about drawing a group of his friends, but crumpled up his paper and restarted. He then drew a picture of a family, behind them was a small child sitting alone in the bitter darkness, with tears rolling down the child's cheek. Naruto glanced at Gaara's paper to see what he was drawing, but to what he saw he said nothing.

"What do you think of mine?" Naruto said holding up his sketch pad. He drew a giant bowl of ramen which seemed to be full of many kinds, and up at the top was Naruto ready to dive in. In response to this, everyone laughed, all except Gaara. He just sat there looking into space.

Their other classes went by fast. Gym with Kakashi and Gai, Math with Lady Tsunade, English with Jiraiya, and last, Science with Orochimaru.

After sixth hour, Naruto hurried to Gaara's locker, so they could get going.

"Oh, hey Naruto. Ready to go?" Gaara asked putting his books in his locker.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

As Naruto and Gaara were walking to the Ramen shop, Gaara was thinking, "What am I going to say to him? It's just, m…my heart feels strained, I don't think I can hold it in any longer."

"Why so quiet Gaara?" Naruto asked troubled.

Again Gaara answered the same, "Just a lot on my mind."

Naruto sighed, "Did you want to skip our plans, I really don't mind." Gaara could see the honesty in his eyes, though they were deeply saddened. "I didn't even think about that, N…Naruto at my house," Gaara started to turn a light blushing red just at the thought of this.

"No...um it's fine…what kind of ramen do you want?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"I'll have whatever you're having," Naruto said while smiling at Gaara. So then Naruto got seconds, thirds, fourths…

twitch, twitch "Damn Naruto! Gunna make me go broke from all the ramen you eat! sigh At least I got to spend time with him…I think I m…might, l…l…love him."gasp Gaara was now ravishing red. Naruto reacted to this by reaching over and stroked Gaara's cheek; he then turned even redder. Then Naruto continued by reaching out and taking Gaara's hands and pressing them against his own face. Slowly Naruto leaned in and kissed Gaara's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sry about not putting my author's note's in before I was having difficulties figuring out how to put my story on.Thank god my friend knew how! Well as you know this is a yaoi! Parinings so far are GaaraxNaru, when I add more I'll let you know. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, though I whish I did. I'm still editing so pls forgive my mistakes. Pls enjoy! Also many thanks to my buddies who helped make it out to be as great as it is now!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Gaara couldn't believe it! "N...Naruto k...kissed me!" Gaara turned a dark scarlet, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gaara," said Naruto empathetically, thinking what he had done had forced Gaara to tears.

"No, it's just I've liked you ever since I met you. I never would have guessed you felt the same way," Gaara said slightly shaking from the shock. Naruto took Gaara into his arms and lightly kissed his neck. They continued walking in silence, hand-in-hand, not realizing that they had made it to Gaara's house.

"Um…what did you want to do?" Gaara asked still flushed, standing in front of the door.

"Could you, help me with my homework?" Naruto asked with a seductive laugh.

They worked on their homework for an hour or so, then Temari barged in, "Hey, we're having tacos for dinner, get your asses out here before Kankuro eats it all!" she growled.

They went into the dining room where Kankuro was already shoveling the food in. Naruto and Gaara sat next to each other and began eating; acting if nothing went on between them.

While Naruto was making a mess Gaara said, "My god, where did you learn to eat?" while wiping Naruto's face clean.

"Oh Gaara, you're so good to me. Thank god I have you," Naruto said while shoving more food in his mouth.

Temari and Kankuro felt very awkward from this occurrence. Temari then said, "Hey isn't the lighting a little bright in here?" Kankuro replied, "Yeah, I think it is." They both then got up, walking briskly away.

Naruto and Gaara just sat there silently looking at each other as this happened. They then cleaned the dishes from dinner and went back to Gaara's room, and sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry if they made you feel awkward," Gaara said hoping he would still stay over.

"Oh, no problem! It's all good! But I'm glad I came over, or I wouldn't have been able to do this." Immediately after saying this Naruto lightly pushed Gaara down upon the bed, passionately giving him a kiss on the lips. It was better than Gaara could have ever imagined, but they did not realize Rock Lee was lurking outside his window, a look of anguish on his face. Temari walked in and Naruto quickly got off of Gaara before Temari could see anything except Gaara's bright luminescent cheeks.

"Hey Gaara, did you want to walk Naruto home?" she asked interested in why his cheeks were so bright.

"Um, yeah what time is it?" Gaara asked in response.

"8:30pm," she answered.

"Yeah, we'll leave in a sec." Gaara said finishing the conversation.

On their way out, Naruto thanked everyone for letting him come over and staying for dinner; then Gaara and Naruto left. Naruto lived in a small house two blocks away. When they got there Naruto noticed Gaara was shivering.

"Hey I can let you barrow a jacket for the walk back." Naruto suggested inviting him in.

"Thanks," Gaara said. As he stepped inside he was surprised to see how tidy his house was considering how messy Naruto is.

"You can wait in my room while I use the restroom and find a jacket for you," Naruto said pointing to his room across the hall.

When Gaara entered he saw that his room consisted of the two colors: black and orange. The walls were black while his bed was a vivid orange. Gaara thought the colors suited Naruto quite well. He sat down on Naruto's bed not realizing how tired he was after such an eventful day. Before he knew it he was laying down taking in the scent of Naruto, the scent which he loved. He then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Naruto walked back into the room stating, "Oh I found you this jacket. I think…" stopping suddenly. He saw that Gaara was fast asleep lying upon his bed.

He then changed Gaara into some of his pajamas, followed by carefully placing him under the covers. He found his phone and called Temari to bring over Gaara a change of clothes, and his things for school. He finally got ready for bed himself. He went into his room, got under the covers and reached over carefully, giving Gaara a kiss goodnight. Then drifted off to sleep himself.

When Gaara finally awoke the next morning he didn't remember what had happened the night before, yet there he was in Naruto's arms and his clothes.

Gaara thought to himself, "OMG!! What did I do?? … What did HE do??" Then it all came back to him. As he was thinking this, Naruto awoke, hair a mess but still gorgeous.

"Good morning sunshine," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Morning… um what happened last night?" Gaara asked confused.

"Welll, things got a little heated and one thing led to another," Naruto said with a hint of lust. Gaara sat there shocked at what he had heard, his mouth hanging open. Naruto couldn't help but kiss him; he just looked soo cute with his mouth hanging open in shock. Gaara again turned beat red.

"I'm just kidding, you fell asleep while I was in the bathroom," Naruto replied laughing gently at how Gaara believed him.

"Sorry I didn't wake you, you just looked soo cute and peaceful curled up on my bed, oh I went ahead and called Temari to bring your school stuff and a change of clothes. I knew you'd feel awkward wearing my clothes to school so soon," he alleged.

Gaara got up out of bed and grabbed his bag that Temari had brought, and headed towards the bathroom. "Do you mind if I take a shower?" Gaara inquired.

"Only if I can join you," Naruto said seductively now taking off his shirt, his lip curled.

Gaara's heart started to pound increasingly after hearing this. "Um…NO! I'm fine!" Gaara said slamming the door in Naruto's face.

"Aw, common don't be shy," he pleaded to Gaara.

Gaara quickly turned on the shower to tune out Naruto's longing pleas and the sound of his own racing heart. When Gaara got out of the shower, he opened up his bag to see what Temari had packed for him. Upon seeing what was in the bag, he thought to himself, "…she didn't! Damn her!!" She had packed his bag with a pair of black skinny legged jeans, and a black and red stripped shirt, both super tight. His jacket, at least wasn't super tight, but rather loose and comfy. As he walked out of the bathroom, Naruto was standing in the doorway waiting for him.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will post again tomarrow cause I know what it's like waiting forever for someone to post so I'll be nice! Look for it tommorow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy it I worked really hard (though it doesn't seem that way LOL) **

Chapter 3

"Grrr! _Somebody_ looks sexy today!" Naruto exclaimed. As he said this, Gaara realized Naruto still didn't have a shirt on.

"Oh, I could say the same to you _darling_!" Gaara replied fluttering his eyelashes, playing along. To this Naruto blushed, the same color as Gaara's hair.

As Gaara walked over trying to get into Naruto's room, Naruto suddenly took Gaara into his arms.

"Aw common Naruto let me through," Gaara pleaded.

Naruto leaned into Gaara and whispered adoringly "Now why would I do something like that, then you might run away." Gaara immediately flushed a vibrant crimson, he replied in the same tone, "Oh, I thought you knew me better than that, for you see I would _never_ run away." Gaara slowly bent forward, he could feel Naruto's warm breath against his lips. Gaara then took advantage of Naruto's weakened state and pulled away.

"Now did you truly think you could have your way with me?" Gaara stated mockingly as he went into Naruto's room.

Naruto stood there, shocked yet amazingly aroused by how sexy Gaara was acting at that moment.

They finished getting ready in silence, and then they went into the kitchen to scavenge for breakfast. When Gaara looked in Naruto's pantry he found ramen, ramen, and yes you guessed it, more ramen.

"Geese Naru, don't you have anything besides ramen in this house?" Gaara asked, though not surprised.

"Heh heh, just sit and watch," retorted Naruto, pointing to the chair at the table. Naruto then went over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and a bag of shredded cheese. He then looked over his shoulder and cooed temptingly towards Gaara, "So, how do you like your eggs? Over easy, or…EXTRA HARD?"

In reply Gaara flushed in embarrassment, "Um…scrambled is fine."

Naruto then said, "Well I hope omelets are okay," and began cooking quietly thinking to himself, a smirk creeping upon his face, "…undecided then, huh? Well, I guess I'll need to change that, won't I?"

After making the omelets Naruto cut them into bite size pieces. He then placed them on a plate and went to go sit down next to Gaara.

"Here, try one," Naruto said, proceeding to feed Gaara a bite of egg using his fork.

"WOW, this, this is _good_ Naru. I thought you could only boil water for ramen," Gaara answered in shock and awe.

"Hey! Give me some credit," exclaimed Naruto. He then took a big bite himself, and in the process, a piece had dropped from his mouth leaving some cheese on his lip. Gaara, motivated by temptation, reached over and licked the cheese from his lip. Naruto, turned on by the moment, pulled him into a 

deep, passionate kiss. Gaara then crawled into his lap, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. Feelings he never felt before flooded his heart, he never wanted to let go. Uncertain and confused, Gaara reluctantly pulled himself apart from Naruto's loving embrace and sighed, "We should get to school."

On the way to school they walked in silence, only interrupted by Naruto's saddened voice, "I'm sorry if I'm imposing on you. It's just…I really like you! I have for quite some time. Please, just give my love a chance." "If I'm going too fast, I…I will slow things down. Please, just try not to look soo sad and depressed. I LOVE you," tears welling in his eyes. Gaara, moved by this sudden request embraced Naruto suddenly. Naruto held him close, for now Gaara was slightly shivering and began to cry, for he never has seen his love this open and soo fragile. Naruto was more than happy to see that even though this was the beginning, their love was blossoming. He then lifted Gaara's chin, faces just inches apart. Naruto, seeing how red Gaara's eyes had become, leaned towards him and gave him a ravishing kiss. They then were unfortunately interrupted by the noise of someone turning around the corner.

Low and behold, it was ROCK LEE!

Surprised, Rock Lee shouted with angst, "O.M.G!!" "WHAT are you doing, tainting MY BELOVED' S lips!!"

Gaara, after pulling himself together and quite pissed that he was interrupted yelled back, "What do you mean by YOUR BELOVED?!"

With no hesitation Rock Lee retorted, "…and why was he crying?! What did you do to him, Naruto! I will never forgive you for hurting the one I love!"

Naruto replied to this a little taken back, "Um I didn't hurt anybody, and he needed to cry. I was kissing him because he's MY boyfriend." As Naruto said this Gaara was so ecstatic."Um…why are you here anyway?"

"First at HIS house, and now at school!" Rock Lee screamed pointing at Naruto.

Gaara quickly thought to himself, "How the hell did HE find out?...Wait, haven't I seen those eyebrows somewhere before? shudder I think he fallowed me home." A second wave of shudders ran down Gaara's spine as he again looked at those damn eyebrows. They then were saved by the ringing of the school bell.

The rest of the school day went by in what seemed a matter of minutes. Gaara met Naruto at his locker. Naruto then began to say "Hey I was just about to find you; I wanted to talk to you about…what happened this morning. I don't think we should really hang out with Mr. Freako on the loose. Don't want people finding out," then leaning in, in a hushed tone, "that were _gay_."

Appalled that Naruto would even suggest such a thing to him, Gaara reached out and slapped him clear across the face. How could he say such a horrible thing after what they shared that morning. Teary eyed he yelled at Naruto, "You care more about what THEY think than…than me." As Gaara ran off, he quickly whispered in Naruto's direction, "and you said you loved me."

A few days passed with no word from Gaara, he didn't even show up at school. Naruto called Gaara's house once again with desperation in his voice, "H…hello, is Gaara there?" Temari had picked up the phone, she was not happy! "HOW DARE YOU TRY TALKING TO HIM, ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!! HE TRULLY HAD THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM!! But I guess he was wrong. It would be for your best interest if you didn't call here anymore," Temari then hung up the phone with a loud BANG.


	4. Chapter 4

**... well sry to say i had to change the rating... don't ask**

* * *

Chapter 4

**A Few Weeks Later**

Naruto still felt horrible and depressed about the whole situation. There still was no word about Gaara, and he still wasn't able to get a hold of him. How could he do such a vile thing to the only one he supposedly loved?

Feeling lonely and disoriented, Naruto wandered aimlessly around the school grounds during lunch. He didn't even pay attention to where he was going. He briefly looked up, shocked, for whom did he see but none other than Gaara.

"Thank god! Gaara," exclaimed Naruto running frantically towards him. "I…I didn't hear anything from you, I thought something terrible might have happened!" Gaara, with an emotionless expression on his face, just walked past him not even bothering to neither look at him nor give him the time of day.

"Why…why won't you even look at me?" cried Naruto. But Gaara just continued to walk away never looking back.

"I'm so sorry, for what I did was wrong. Don't you realize that I do truly _love_ you!" he continued, crying loudly. When Gaara heard this confession, he halted, turning for a slight second and holding back tears, turned back around running away from Naruto.

Naruto proceeded to chase after him, finally managing to find Gaara, alone. He was sitting by himself against the edge of the science building. No one was around; it was silent all except for the pitiful sobs coming from Gaara. Realizing that Naruto was a few feet away Gaara explained in between sobs, "I'm… so sorry…that…that my selfishness for your…affection…made…made…you react in…in such a way. However, how do…how do I know …that I could trust you…to ensure that this…does not happen…again."

"There's no need for an apology, for I am the only one at fault. I should have never put our love second. Through this, I learned a new pain and heartache. I can't seem to live without you. I do not exist without you by my side," declared Naruto. Upon saying this Gaara yearned for Naruto's embrace, but he did not need to look far for Naruto was right there beside him, his arms wrapped around him; warm and inviting.

**The Following Day-Beginning of first hour**

As the bell tolled for class to begin, everybody settled down, sitting at their desks. No sooner after the last bell, Sasori-sensei strolled into class followed by a new transfer student.

"Morning class. Today we have a new student. His name is Sai," said Sasori-sensei. He then motioned for Sai to sit down at the empty seat located next to Gaara.

Gaara leaned over, introducing himself, "Hello. My name is Gaara. Nice to meet you."

Sai, already sitting down, turned and looked at Gaara. "_OH, H-E-L-L-O Mr. Gorgeous_!" he chirped while he reached out his hand and gently caressed Gaara's cheek.

Gaara, stunned, turned a bright red and inquired chokingly, "Um…what did you say?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say that out loud? But, it is true. You are gorgeous!" answered Sai with a mischievous smirk.

During lunch later that day, Naruto walked along side Gaara and pressed him, "Hey! What did that Sai kid say to you? You turned beet red!"

Gaara replied with a snort, "It was really weird. All I said when he sat down was hello. Sai then said without hesitation '_Oh! HELLO Mr. Gorgeous_. It made me feel very awkward." Gaara shuddered. Once they got their lunches they went and sat in the cool grass.

"Besides him creeping me out, I really didn't mind the complement. You _never_ compliment me," Gaara sarcastically said with a deep sigh.

Naruto yelled in terrifying horror, "OH NO!!" This is unspeakable! I already have somebody moving in on MY man! NOOO!!" Gaara thought silently to himself, "OMG! Won't he ever shut up!" He then responded, "Come on now Naruto. Let's not make a scene today."

Naruto continued to rant, "Now you'll leave me for him. I'll be all _alone_!"

"Aww, come on now. I don't even like the guy, plus, I only have feelings for you. My love only belongs to you," Gaara replied in a loving tone. At this point, Gaara was positioning himself into Naruto's lap, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Oh, I bet you tease HIM like this every night!" gasped Naruto.

"Um Naruto. We just met the guy this morning, what are you talking about?" questioned Gaara. "Can you stop this nonsense long enough for me to feed you your ramen?" No sooner than Gaara finished his sentence, Naruto turned his head, mouth wide open. Gaara contemplated to himself, "Geeze, he opens his mouth wide for food. But god forbid if it were me. Why won't you just have me already?" The bell then rang to end the lunch hour. They both got up, a string of ramen hanging out the corner of Naruto's mouth, heading for their next class.

They headed off to their least favorite class, SCIENCE, with none other than that creepy teacher, Orochimaru. Just before entering the death lair, they both simultaneously shivered. A familiar vibe crept up their spines. It was just like the warning they received when entering Art class with Deidara. As class went slowly by, Naruto thanked the gods that he at least was sitting next to Gaara.

"Good evening class," hissed Orochimaru. "Today we are going to learn something really special, the anatomical layout of the human body. I'm going to need a specific test subject. Hmm, now where is that handsome dark haired boy? What was his name? Yes, it's Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke-kun, would you 

mind bringing your cute little butt up to the front of the class?" Snickers could be heard all around the class.

Sasuke reluctantly walked to the front of the class, twitching the whole way. "Why must HE insist on calling me that. It's bad for my rep!" he mumbled to himself.

Finally standing next to Orochimaru, the teacher stated to the class, "Now, where shall we begin. I know! Let's start with his beautiful head, and then slowly work our way down." Orochimaru gradually began stroking through Sasuke's hair, then moved along and followed his jaw bone. He ended up outlining Sasuke's lips with the tip of his index finger. The class thought Sasuke would shiver, or be creeped out, or even try to kill Orochimaru, but instead he blushed as if in pure pleasure and ecstasy. As the rest of the class was utterly disgusted, Sasuke was enjoying this to the fullest extent. Everyone was ecstatic when the bell had rung releasing them from this whore show.

Just as everyone was leaving, Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's arm asking, "Oh Sasuke-kun, would you mind staying after class to help me grade some papers?"

"Oh, um well, I guess I can help you for a little while before I head home," Sasuke obviously showing he wanted to stay.

Naruto left so fast he forgot his backpack in Orochimaru's classroom. To this he dreaded going back, but he did have some homework he needed to do. Bravely he entered the classroom, but regretting going in for what he saw traumatized him. There sitting on Orochimaru's desk was Sasuke being extremely violated by his teacher's very long snake-like tongue, yet he seemed to be enjoying every minute of it with a very sick and twisted smile upon his face.

"…um I just forgot my backpack," Naruto said grabbing his bag leaving as fast as his legs would allow. "Sorry!" he yelled over his shoulder. This didn't even faze them for they were too preoccupied, and they just continued.

Naruto finally caught up to Gaara pale as a white sheet. Gaara then asked, "Hey what happened back there? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"No, I've seen something worse." Naruto replied with a horrific look on his face.

"O.M.G. What did you see back there?" asked Gaara intrigued, "Wait, maybe I don't want to know."

"Your right, trust me you don't. I think I'll just head on home k? I'll see ya tomorrow." Naruto said a little unsettled.

Naruto went straight home. He took a shower then went straight to bed feeling sick to his stomach.

* * *

**... hope you like next chapter lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Many thanks to Amber-sama for helping me type what i was embarrassed to type and for editing!**

**pls enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The following morning Naruto crawled out of bed. He did not sleep very well for he couldn't get those traumatizing images out of his mind. He wished someone would have stayed with him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. It wasn't just a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, but the longing urge for Gaara's touch.

"Oh, how I want HIM," Naruto proclaimed, a tingly sensation pulsing thru his veins. Just as he said this, a loud knock was heard coming from his door. Naruto jumped; startled he staggered to the door. He flung the door open and tiredly said, "WHAT!" There, standing within a few inches from him was Gaara.

"Morning, Naru. Are you ready for school yet? Um, are you feeling okay? You left before I could say goodbye…it's just…I missed you so much last night, all alone in my cold bed." Naruto, weak-kneed nearly collapsed in Gaara's arms upon hearing this statement.

The walk to school was harsh. Naruto could just barely keep himself from grabbing Gaara and taking him behind the bushes. Oh, he soo wanted him. Naruto knew that he always had feelings for Gaara, but for some reason, the desire has escalated beyond his control. Just standing beside him made Naruto tingle.

sigh "Man, this is gunna be a long day," thought Naruto to himself.

Classes began with nothing out of the ordinary.

"So far so good," Naruto praised.

The first two classes went by slowly. Naruto's nerves were on edge. Gaara sensed something was wrong for he never has seen Naruto so tense. He leaned over slightly towards Naruto and whispered, "Are you really okay? Did what you see yesterday upset you that much?"

Naruto jerked, "Um…yeah. I guess." He didn't want to tell Gaara what was really making him twitchy, at least not in the middle of class.

The next class, however, really tested Naruto. It was Gym, and Kakashi along with Gai, were going to teach the class how important it was to work together with their fellow teammates. They grouped the students in twos, tying a rope to each of their ankles. The groups then had to work together to gather certain objects around the school within a time limit. Of course, there was going to be times when they would need to fight and defend themselves. It sounded easy enough, except that Naruto's partner was Gaara. Kakashi then sent the class off. There was a few close calls for Naruto; Gaara would leap near him, or brush against him slightly when they would have to squeeze closer together to fit through the trees outside of school.

Gaara noticed this, and inquired to himself, "Hmm, I don't think what happened yesterday is really the thing that is bothering Naruto. I wonder…"

At lunch, Gaara and Naruto snatched their lunches and were looking for a place to sit. Gaara looked outside and said innocently, "Hey, Naruto. Let's go outside, it's nice out today."

Naruto just nodded. They found a tree off to the side of school, where they could sit alone and out of sight from the others. The butterflies began to turn in Naruto's stomach.

"Control yourself, Naruto. You can do this! We are just eating lunch," he said trying to convince himself.

Gaara sat down first. Then said annoyingly, "Ugh! It is warmer than I thought." He began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Naruto nearly choked on the bite he just put into his mouth.

cough, cough "Do…do you need a drink?" Naruto asked, trying desperately not to look at Gaara's chiseled body. "OH…GOD! I can't stay in control when he is sitting there…half naked…doesn't he know how tempting he looks!" cried Naruto loudly in his head.

"Sure," was Gaara's reply. "Now, let's test my theory," he mentally inquired.

When Naruto handed a soda over to Gaara, Gaara's hand wrapped around Naruto's and he leaned in, saying with a soft voice, "Thanks!"

Naruto flushed a radiant red, and turned quickly away using the excuse of getting a drink for himself.

"Ah, BINGO! So that's what's bothering him. This is going to be fun!" Gaara thought, a wicked smile beginning to curl upon his lips. He then pulled himself to sit a few inches away from Naruto, just to see what reaction Naruto was going to make. Naruto snorted, soda gushing out his nose. Gaara couldn't help but laugh, he didn't expect that to happen. He then picked up a napkin and while apologizing, gingerly wiped Naruto's face clean. Naruto's cheeks flushed red yet again. Just before Naruto could say or do anything, the end-of-lunch bell rang.

"Oh, I guess we should head back," Gaara said with disappointment, buttoning his shirt back up.

Naruto clutched his chest, his heart was beating wildly. "Thank god! I don't know how much more of that I could take! One more class, just one more class!" he mumbled under his breath.

Even though everyone hated Science class, Naruto thanked the gods that this was the last class. They were taking an exam, which meant; no talking, no partners, and no pervy test subjects.

"I can handle this," Naruto declared to himself, breathing in deeply.

The class was silent. The only noises heard were pencils scrapping against paper, an occasional flip of a page from a book, and a few people murmuring to themselves. Near the end of class, Orochimaru walked around, collecting the students' papers. The class was now free to talk for the remaining time.

"Yes! Only a few more minutes!" proclaimed Naruto.

The familiar ringing of the school bell rang out across the halls. Time to go home!

Gaara was gathering his book and papers, and putting them into his backpack, knocked his pencil off his desk.

Without even thinking Naruto bent down and picked it up exactly at the same moment as Gaara. Their hands touched, Naruto glanced up quickly. Gaara's face was within kissing distance.

Naruto went bright red and swiftly handed Gaara his pencil.

"Um thanks, Naru. I was wondering, if you didn't have any plans this evening, would you like to come over for a while. We can work on that English project Jiraiya-sensei gave us today. Temari and Kankuro are out so we will have the place to ourselves," posed Gaara.

"Sounds good," Naruto said. His eyes brightened while pondering to himself, "Oh, yes! This is my chance! We can work on more than just the English project…"

They arrived at Gaara's, and he was right. The place was dark and silent, no lights on anywhere, and no one to disturb them.

Gaara stated to Naruto, "You can head to my room if you want. Please make yourself comfortable. If you want, you can change into something more relaxed. There are some spare cloths in my top drawer. I just need to check if Temari or Kankuro left any messages."

Naruto decided to go to Gaara's room. Once he was inside, he took his shirt off and went to Gaara's dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers, "Oh, these will do _nicely_," and changed into them. It was nice and dark in the room and the cool air felt good against his skin. He chose to leave the lights off. He liked it better that way for it put him into the mood. He then heard footsteps outside the door.

Gaara entered saying, "I was right. Temari is at a friend's house and Kankuro is in town."

Just as he was closing the door behind him, Naruto pounced. He pushed Gaara up against the door with such force that Gaara's feet had left the floor, Naruto's hands firmly grasped around Gaara's waist. Gaara couldn't make a sound for Naruto was zealously kissing him, Naruto's entire mouth covering his. With Naruto so close, Gaara could feel his heart beating. It was racing rapidly.

Gaara didn't fight back. Instead, he returned Naruto's kiss, gripping Naruto's shoulders, digging his fingers into his flesh. Naruto yelped fully enticed, "UHN!" slowly lowering Gaara to the floor. They paused for a brief moment, their eyes meeting each others with a flame of passion. Gaara leaned into Naruto and said in a hushed whisper against his ear, "_Take me_." Naruto lips curled seductively, luring Gaara to the bed.

Naruto sat at the edge of Gaara's bed, and grabbed Gaara's arm, pulling him onto his lap. Gaara was now straddling Naruto. Naruto began feeling up Gaara and kissing him, starting from his mark on his forehead and working his way down.

"Ahh," trembled Gaara for Naruto was now licking the contour of his neck. Naruto then turned and tenderly placed Gaara on the bed. Naruto was now on top of him. Gaara stroked his hand through Naruto's thick blonde hair. Naruto lowered his head and began to unbutton Gaara's shirt, using only his tongue to curl around every button. When the last button was undone, he licked Gaara from his abs all the way to his collar bone, "Mmm," taking in Gaara's taste the whole time.

Again Gaara cried out, "N…Naru…_to_!"

Naruto, placing his hand under Gaara's back, lifted him just enough to remove Gaara's shirt. He threw it across the room for it was in the way. They were now in a lover's embrace, lips locked into fervor, bodies held tightly together, flesh rubbing against flesh, sweat beginnig to glisten like little jewels against their skin.

In the still silence, their panting was heard, echoing off of the walls.

"Mmm, please…_more_," pleaded Gaara, wrapping his legs snuggly around Naruto. A sensation he never felt before coursed through his veins.

Naruto replied simply, "Shhh," kissing him softly, passionately. In mid kiss, Naruto's tongue swept the underside of Gaara's upper lip. Gaara countered with his own tongue, feeling the inside of Naruto's mouth. It was sweet and all the while salty, something...forbidden. They halted briefly to catch a breath of air, their lips brushing against the others, invigorated they continued.

"Nngh," Naruto gently strummed his fingertips along Gaara's spine. This sent a shiver throughout Gaara's entire body, an arousing shiver.

"OhHH," Gaara moaned stimulated, clawing Naruto's back. Naruto sensed this shiver and it made him hard.

Fully erect now, Naruto didn't want to stop. He then felt his way along the rim of Gaara's pants, unzipping them. He clasped the hemline of Gaara's jeans with his pinkie and ring fingers, tugging them down Gaara's hips, allowing his middle and index fingers to trail along Gaara's skin, tickling him.

click A stream of light entered the room, resting on the two lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sry for the wait I was trying not to burn myself out but hope you enjoy it sry about chapter 5 being a cliff hanger...wait then again maybe not lol **

Chapter 6

Kankuro came home, realizing that the front door was unlocked. "Gaara must be home from school already," he thought nonchalantly to himself. He entered the house carrying a few groceries and a pizza.

"That's weird. The lights aren't on yet. Oh, well," as he went into the kitchen to put the things in his arms down. He looked around, Gaara must be in his room. He then headed that way.

There was no light coming from under Gaara's door. "He must be resting," he thought as he began to open the door. click

"Hey, Gaara, do you want some pizz…_AH_! OH, HOLY SHIT!" Kankuro screamed to the scene occurring before him. There they were, Naruto on top of Gaara nearly completely naked, intertwined in each other. Naruto halted, in the process of removing Gaara's pants, and looked up at Kankuro.

Kankuro tried to leave but was frozen, his feet seemed stuck to the floor. "UHH, S…SORRY!" he stammered, and then quickly turned and slammed the door loudly. "What the HELL did I just see?!"

Naruto thought irritated, "DAMN! That just ruined the mood." He then returned his gaze back to Gaara.

Gaara was looking at him, eyelids halfway open, his turquoise eyes rolled back into his head. He was fixed in a trance of pure bliss, still breathing heavily, his lips quivering and body trembling.

Naruto bent down and kissed him lightly. Gaara no longer felt anything for his body had gone completely numb. He closed his eyes and drifted peacefully into a sleep-like state.

"Heh, asleep I see," Naruto said faintly, a sweet smile upon his face. He held Gaara there for a moment, and then picked him up, placing him correctly on the bed. He then got Gaara changed, and tucked him in. He was lifting himself away from the bed when Gaara's hand reached out and grabbed him.

Still in his never-ending dream, Gaara barely mouthed the word, "_Stay_."

"I'm not going anywhere," Naruto softly declared, clutching Gaara's hand and crawling in next to him. He snuggled up against Gaara, holding him gently yet firmly in his arms. He then kissed Gaara's forehead and whispered erotically, "Don't worry my love. Soon, soon, I will make you mine. The heavens will hear you _scream_."

In the kitchen Kankuro was repeatedly banging his head on the table. The vision of Naruto and Gaara, making…love, burned into mind. "Why…why…_WHY_! What did I do to deserve this! Just kill me now!" As he was continuing to do this, Temari walked through the door.

"Stop being such a dumb ass Kankuro," she said snidely.

"You…you wouldn't know! You don't understand!" Kankuro shrieked while evacuating to his room.

"Geeze what's with people today?" she said looking at him run down the hall.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto awoke before Gaara, so he gently got out from under the covers. Trying not to disturb Gaara, he then proceeded to the bathroom. He didn't care what he was wearing; all he knew was that he was hungry. He could smell someone cooking breakfast, along with the loud roar of yelling. Naruto was shocked on how Gaara could sleep with Temari and Kankuro yelling all the time. As Naruto walked into the kitchen, he heard Temari and Kankuro carrying on in another argument.

"Hey Temari bring me over some more!" Kankuro screamed trying to surpass the kitchen vent.

"What do I look like to you, some maid? Plus I just gave you some, so if you want some more get your fat ass up and get it yourself!" Temari yelled back.

Naruto quietly walked up behind Temari whispering in her ear, "May I have some, please?" and then he proceeded to sit down at the table next to Kankuro.

"Sure," Temari said, and then she realized that the voice belonged to Naruto. "Wait a minute, when…when did he get behind me..." She turned around and saw what he was wearing, or the lack there of. Naruto was only wearing a pair of Gaara's boxers. Up until now, she had never noticed how toned and muscular he had looked and thought, "…he…he…looks _good_!"

Naruto, now that Temari had given him breakfast, was reaching across Kankuro for the syrup. Kankuro raising his face from his plate, finally noticed Naruto, choke, choke "You…you…YOU…what are _you_ still doing here??" Kankuro screamed while pointing in horror.

"…well I stayed the night," Naruto said a little confused. As they were saying this Gaara was stumbling in still half asleep as well as clothed. Though unlike Naruto, he was wearing pajama pants. Gaara proceeded to sit next to Naruto.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear in a very loving tone.

"_Wonderful_, all because you stayed with me, though I feared it was only a dream and that you would leave me. Thank you for staying." Gaara spoke softly in a truly gratifying voice.

"Now why wouldn't I stay with you? You do know I _love you_, right?" Naruto murmured in response, trying not to be heard by Temari and Kankuro.

Gaara, not fully aware of those around him responded, "I think I do. But I can't tell what love truly is for I've never experienced it before. The one person, who I thought loved me, ended attempting to kill me. So please forgive me, it's just I've never gone through the emotions that I now have with you, Naruto. It's just all so new I don't know how to take it all in." He yawned, and proceeded, "But please don't take this in the wrong way, because it's a very good thing indeed, you make me so happy. I never want you to _leave_ me. But when you leave me, for example to go home, it pains my heart being away from you. But I love you and I hope you truly feel the same for me as I do for you." Gaara finished, though Temari and Kankuro were staring at them leaning into each other whispering.

"Do they really think we're that dumb to not notice how they're whispering the way _lovers_ would?" Kankuro thought dumbfounded. Kankuro then glanced over and saw Temari was just sitting there daydreaming, stars in her eyes. He couldn't believe her. Then again she didn't walk in on them when they were… when they were… when they were almost at it. This sent shivers up Kankuro's spine.

"Hey Temari, can I talk to you in your room for a second?" he asked pushing her.

"Huh? Um…yea I guess." Temari said following him reluctantly to her room.

Then it dawned on Gaara, "…yesterday, it was _Kankuro_ who had walked in on me and Naruto when we were…OH SHIT! What is he going to tell Temari??" he screamed in his head now fully awake.

Gaara then got up and was about to go back and explain to them what had happened. But Naruto reached out and grabbed his arm, "Is what Kankuro's going to tell her not the _truth_? Or do you just wish it hadn't happened at all?" Naruto asked wondering what the answer would be. Gaara never thought Naruto would have taken his precaution that way.

"No, Naruto. I do not regret what happened between us last night. In fact, it is the most precious memory that I share with you. I just thought we should explain our feelings about each other to Kankuro and Temari. We shouldn't need to hide our affections for each other," stated Gaara.

Naruto then got up and took Gaara's arm, heading back to where Temari and Kankuro were.

knock, knock Gaara entered then hastily said, "Um…we have some explaining to do."

Temari looked in-between all the faces of the guys around her. "O…kay, what the _hell_ is going on? First Kankuro wants to talk to me and now you two come in. OUT WITH IT ALREADY!!"

"Hmm, now where to start…oh that's a good place. I've had feelings for Gaara for quite some time now, and recently he's told me the same. Well you see, yesterday we kinda took it to the next level and that's when Kankuro interrupted us, but nothing happened after that." As Naruto finished stating this he noticed Temari was holding her nose but a few drops of blood slipped away. She had one of those shit-eating grins on her face.

"OH! How _cute_!" she proclaimed with a squeal.

Naruto replied with an, "Okay…but I think Kankuro is the only one here who has an issue with it."

Kankuro interrupted with an, "It's not that I disapprove with it, it's just something you don't want to barge in on…next time have the courtesy to at least lock the door please, for the sake of my mind. Or even better do that _stuff_ at HIS house 'k, Gaara? Other than that your sister and I are very happy you've finally found someone who loves you. But keep in Naruto, if you fuck this up I'll KILL you…and Temari'll kill you for messing up this beautiful yaoi."

They were all finally in an agreement, as awkward as it was. Naruto and Gaara left the room to go back and finish breakfast. Kankuro was happy, hopefully to never walk in on that scene again. As for Temari, she was just now recovering from her nose bleed. Gaara and Naruto were sitting there happily not needing to hide their affection around the two of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's the next chapter hope you like it. I have a new pairing NejixKimimaro ha how spontainious is that! It steers away from gaaraxNaru but it's all good (They will return just had to stop with them or all my creativity with them would die, but nejixKimimaro is soooo cute!) Enjoy (don't kill me!)**

* * *

Chapter 7

**At School-The following Monday**

Naruto was on his way to Gaara's house, when he noticed in the house next to Gaara's, Neji walking out.

"Hey is that you Neji??" Naruto screamed half way down the street.

"…," Neji thought to himself, "What is he doing here? ..._oh yeah_, Gaara lives next door. Ugh! I couldn't get any sleep this weekend, everyone next door kept yelling. _Who has something to bitch about a muffin_ _at 3 in the morning?_ I mean, let's get real it's a muffin. Geeze, if they'd just shut up I'd gladly buy them a fuckin' basket of muffins." "Oh, hey Naruto I'll see ya at school 'k." Neji said then left.

**Later at School-During Lunch**

Neji was once again sitting by himself eating lunch. He was thinking, "Geeze, what's with everyone being so _touchy-feely_, I mean you got those _two_," as Neji thought this he glanced over at Gaara and Naruto sitting on the grass in a lovers embrace, "all like _omg I love you_."

Neji continued to rant, while looking over at the teacher's table he saw Sasuke sitting at the far end with Orochimaru, and they were feeding one another. "Then you have those two practically raping each other during class, I mean come on let's not make it _that obvious_."

He then proceeded to look around and saw Kiba feeling up on his mutt," Wow, bestiality to the _max_!"

Looking around, yet again, he saw Shikamaru against a tree half asleep. "Then you got the only _straight _guy out of our friends. Isn't he like, always hitting on Gaara's older sister?"

He sat there continuing to complain about life in general, "I mean everybody's got somebody but _where's my love_, wait that's right, I don't get anybody 'cause I'm the _emo freak_."

As he was just staring into space he noticed another guy sitting alone. "Hey who's that kid? I don't remember him. Oh, isn't that the guy who's always sitting in the back of the class being a loner. Hey what-a-ya know we have something in common." Neji finally decided to stop ranting for five minutes to go over and talk with the fellow loner.

"Hey what's up? You all alone too?" asked Neji casually.

The fellow loner glanced up from his book and briefly said, "Oh, hi," and then continued to read.

"I'm Neji nice to meet you! What kinda book are you reading?" Neji asked the loner.

"Since you won't leave me alone till I answer you I might as well. My name is Kimimaro and I'm in all of your classes but you don't know I'm there just like everyone else, and the book I'm reading is about suicide if you _really_ want to know," Kimimaro replied agitated.

"Man someone's in a bad mood, same here, why are you so pissed?" Neji asked apparently completely a bliss to what Kimimaro had just said.

-Twitch, twitch- "Well that shows how much you pay attention to other people. Well I'm pissed because I was perfectly fine till you came over, but now you know my name and will never leave me alone! Looks like I'm stuck with you." Kimimaro said though not entirely annoyed.

"Well you just looked a little lonely that's all, anyway sorry for bothering you." Neji answered a little sadden for upsetting him.

"Oh, well it's alright. But if you don't mind having me for your company, I wouldn't mind hanging out with you," Kimimaro said now more cheerful.

Neji for some reason found this soo cute! What was he saying? Was he now like everyone else? Was he _GAY? _No he must be imagining things.

"So, anyway what do you do in your spare time?" Neji asked trying to make conversation.

"Well, I read, lock myself away in my room, sleep, and work on my jutsu. Nothing to exciting I must say," Kimimaro murmured in response.

"Ah, don't you have any other friends?" Neji asked curiously.

"No, I'm used to being alone. I live alone," Kimimaro answered reluctantly

"Oh, I'm sorry, it must be hard. Do you have any family?" he continued to push.

"No, they all were slaughtered," Kimimaro once again replied hesitant.

The bell rang. "Oh, there's the bell. Did you want to walk to Science together?" Neji asked since they had the same classes.

"I don't care, but if you'd be inclined to join is solely up to you, having some company would be nice for once," Kimimaro retorted back with a slight smile.

They walked together, though in silence. Neji was surprised Kimimaro even had allowed him to converse with him. He always seemed so cut off from everyone else.

Science was the same old; Orochimaru gave his creepy ass lecture with some motive to sexually abuse Sasuke. Though Neji couldn't stop thinking about Kimimaro; mainly how he looked, his beautiful white hair, his gorgeous emerald green eyes, the crimson under his eyes, the outline of his lips, how his arm looked in the shadows was superb. Neji was shocked that he'd ever think of someone this much. He'd have no clue what was wrong with him. But he'd try to figure a solution to his problem later. Now was neither the time nor the place.

The final bell of the day released the class. When Neji made it outside he tried to find Kimimaro but to no avail, he must have rushed to go home. Neji took his time going to his locker, hoping Kimimaro would still be there, unfortunately he had his hopes set high for no reason, Kimimaro was nowhere in sight.

Neji giving up hope, and having wasted thirty minutes, decided to head on home. But as Neji was walking out of the building someone emerged from the shadows, it was Kimimaro.

"Oh…I thought you'd left." He whispered in Neji's ear.

Neji slightly jumped not expecting him to be behind him, "Oh. I didn't realize you hadn't left yet. Where were you? I looked all over for you?" Neji replied.

"I figured as much. I tend to be where no one would generally look. But anyway would you mind if I accompanied you home?" inquired Kimimaro.

"Oh yea that's fine, you don't live that far from my place do you?" Neji posed.

"Well, I guess I'll find out when we get there. That work with you?" Kimimaro stated merrily.

"Um…ok. I guess we'll get going," alleged Neji as they started to walk off the school campus.

"So since you were the one asking all the questions during lunch, I'll ask some now. Do you live alone, or do you have a family?"

"I live with my uncle Hiashi, and my cousin Hinata, my father was assassinated," countered Neji.

"What do you do in your spare time?" Kimimaro asked.

Neji replied with saying, "Well to tell you the truth I tend to rant on. But I like to hang out with friends when they're not all 'busy'."

"…anyways, what do you _really_ like to do in your spare time?" Kimimaro then retorted.

"I enjoy writing; sometimes watch TV but half the time there's nothing good to watch, everything seems pointless," Neji replied, "Well here we are, did you want to come in or what?" Neji offered.

"Oh, no I'm fine but thank you for the offer," Kimimaro answered gratefully.

"Well, since your were so kind to walk me home today, I'll walk you home tomorrow 'k?" responded Neji.

Kimimaro was unsure what to do, give him a hug or a hand shake? But instead, Kimimaro settled for a wave.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay, Neji? Once again thanks for the company," Kimimaro waved then headed home.

Neji walked in and was greeted by Hinata, "Oh, what took you so long to get home? You looked like you were looking for someone at school?" Hinata pressed.

"Yea, I finally found my friend and we walked home. Nothing happened that's all," Neji quickly answered.

Hinata found something was different about Neji so she continued to ask, "Oh really?! What's his name?"

"Ugh, if you really must know, his name is Kimimaro," Neji replied.

"O.M.G isn't that the freak who sits alone and always in the shadows?" Hinata retorted quickly.

"Why must everyone I know be a freak to you?" Neji now asked.

"No, I'm just saying I didn't know you were into _those_ kinda guys but whatever," Hinata finished.

"What are trying to say that I like him?" Neji snapped.

"Oh come on you _never_ hangout with your friends that much; let alone walk home with them. It doesn't help that you're blushing in his defense," She rejoined.

Neji quickly exclaimed, "I…I'm not into guys you freak!"

Hinata then said that with a slight laugh, "Oh is that right, hmm what about when TenTen kept hitting on you all those times? You never even gave her the time of day; and now this guy is like your lover. What and you haven't even known him a day, wow Neji, wow."

"Hey, I never even said I liked the guy!" argued Neji.

"Oh, but you didn't even need to say it, it's written all over your face!" sneered Hinata." I mean all your other friends were clearly gay, but you surprised me Neji. I mean you don't even have that gay vibe, you have the EMO vibe. But hey, I guess you can be an emo homo, then Kimimaro would defiantly be your dream guy!"

"Well what about _you_? ...never mind," Neji stopped because he knew she liked Naruto.

"Oh, well let me know if you have any guy troubles. I'll be glad to help," Hinata said jokingly while leaving the room.

"Ugh why must she always torment me, what did I ever do to her?" thought Neji walking to his room. "But she may have a point somewhere in her words; time will only tell I guess. I can't really say what I feel, whether it is affection or friendship? Screw it! I don't have the time or the effort to put forth and think about this. But I may have to think about this issue later. sigh Oh well."

Neji then proceeded to work on his homework, though he still could only think of one person, Kimimaro.

He ate dinner in silence then went straight to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That next morning Neji awoke just the same except, he couldn't keep Kimimaro out of his head. Neji walked out into the hall and heard Hinata open the door.

"Hello?" Hinata asked the person at the door.

"Oh, good morning. Is Neji still here?" inquired Kimimaro.

"Um…yea come on in, I'll go and get him," Hinata snickered.

"Well, thank you," Kimimaro then continued inside.

Hinata merrily chirped down the hall, "_Oh Neji_, you have a guest this morning!"

"Yea hold on," retorted Neji as he proceeded into the hall. Once he saw who was sitting on the couch, Neji immediately ran back into his room screaming, "It's too early for this!"

"Oh, sorry maybe he didn't see me. Do you mind if I go and get him myself?" Kimimaro asked politely.

"No not at all, you too have fun now," mocked Hinata.

As Kimimaro was walking down the hall he thought to himself, "What does she think I'm going to do to him? Oh well." Kimimaro knocked on Neji's door. Neji answered, "Oh, come on in Hinata."

As Kimimaro entered he said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but it's only me."

"WH…what are you doing here!" Neji exclaimed

"Oh, I thought you might enjoy walking to school with someone, unless that's a problem, I can leave." Kimimaro replied gloomy.

"Oh, no it's just I didn't think you would've stopped by is all," Neji said quickly.

"Well did you want to get dressed?" Kimimaro asked motioning to Neji still in his pj's.

"Um…yea, I'll use the bathroom. You can stay in here. Don't move," demanded Neji. Kimimaro joked by freezing in place.

"That's not what I meant; just…don't go anywhere," Neji started off for the bathroom when he heard Kimimaro starting to laugh; Neji was shocked for he'd never seen him laugh. Neji finished getting dressed then went back to his room finding Kimimaro had made his bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it just that your bed wasn't made. Thought I could be of help," Kimimaro replied courteously, "Sorry, I can be a little anal at times."

"Oh, it's all right. Let me get my bag, then we can leave," Neji responded.

Kimimaro thanked Hinata as they left the house. It was silent between the two of them as they walked to school. Then Neji broke the silence, "Sorry about my cousin. She seems to think I like you more than a friend. You know how girls are."

Kimimaro was intrigued by this, "Hmm, so, do you like me more than a friend?"

Neji turned a bright red to what Kimimaro had said, "W...why would you even need to ask that??" Neji stuttered.

"Well, you blushed such a vibrant red to Hinata's proposal. Plus I think my question was just answered," Kimimaro said with a smirk, as he started to walk ahead while Neji stood there with his mouth open.

Neji ran to catch up with him, "Hey what do you mean by that?"

"It's exactly as it sounds," countered Kimimaro.

"If that's how it sounds, then what's your take on the situation?" Neji asked now curious.

"Well true, I may think of you, but I'm not sure. Only time will tell," teased Kimimaro.

"In what way do you mean I think of you?" he pressed impatiently.

"Let me see. I'm not telling, that's up to you to find out," coyly Kimimaro said, "Stick around awhile and you may find your answer."

"Ugh! You're no fair!" cried Neji.

"Hurry up or we'll be late 'k?" Kimimaro called to Neji.

At school near the lockers Naruto leaned over to Gaara and said, "Hey when did Neji and Kimimaro start hanging out?"

Gaara replied with, "Aw, maybe he's found someone to love as well."

Later that day-During Math

The bell had just finished ringing when Lady Tsunade walked in, "Sit Down!"

Neji thought to himself, "Wow screaming already."

"Hmm, class for today, you can work in pairs or individually. The assignment is on the board, don't bother me," Lady Tsunade hissed.

"And she calls herself a teacher probably playing online poker again…and losing horribly," Neji inquired to himself.

Kimimaro got up from his normal seat and slid right next to Neji.

"Can I work with you today?" Kimimaro asked, as he did this people began to stare at Neji ,then at Kimimaro as if they'd never seen him talk before.

"Um…sure yea that's fine," Neji replied.

While they were working Kimimaro started to ask Neji a question to kill time, "So are you any good at math?"

"Yea, I'm pretty good but not astonishing, like you," Neji replied.

"Now why would you say something like that? You don't have to be perfect. I just try my best, if I do well then I do, if I don't I don't. Simple as that, so don't put yourself down on my accord, okay?" Kimimaro said. Kimimaro mumbled something under his breath, Neji could just barely make out the words, "Plus, I like you just the way you are."

As the hour came to a close, people had gotten used to Kimimaro and Neji talking but a select few were still amazed.

"The bell is going to ring soon. Turn in your work even if you didn't finish!" Tsunade snapped.

"Nicely done Neji, and you say you're only okay at math," Kimimaro chuckled.

"No, clearly you're the one who's amazing at math, I can't believe you breezed through all those problems," replied back Neji.

The ending bell of fourth hour rang; they were headed to English next.

"Would you mind if I sat in the back with you today, Kimimaro?" Neji asked.

"Of course you can," Kimimaro replied with a smile.

They got to English then sat down; Jiraiya was at his desk but half-asleep. When the bell rang he awoke, "Oh, hey afternoon class, um… just talk or whatever during class I'll be over here..." Jiraiya said while falling back asleep.

"What has our schooling been succumbed to? I mean peto's, gamblers, perverts, and ones who don't even care. Are we ever going to learn something?" Neji complained to Kimimaro.

"Hey we generally do learn things…besides all those factors; at least we'll get to talk," Kimimaro pointed out.

"Yea I guess that's a plus, but can't he at least get a sub, I mean what's the point of coming to school with a hangover. –sigh- Oh well nothing we can really do, right?" Neji replied attempting to lighten the mood he had set.

"Aww you're so cute when you're frustrated!" Kimimaro exclaimed.

This surprised Neji he couldn't imagine Kimimaro saying something like that. But still it made Neji blush.

"Aww and now you're blushing, oh must you torment me?" Kimimaro teased sarcastically.

Neji thought about this for a second and came back with, "But you're the one who's tempting me. How can I stand to be next to you when you're so gorgeous? Oh, how am I supposed to compete?"

Kimimaro just barely blushed from this, "No, Neji you've got it all wrong, you're the one who's truly gorgeous! I mean the contrast between you dark hair, and your white eyes, it's just…amazing."

Neji quickly turned away for his face had turned crimson, and his heart began to race rapidly.

"…So how's the weather?" Neji quickly reverted trying to change the subject.

"Well, it was sunny earlier if I remember correctly, but why change the subject so soon?" chided Kimimaro.

"Um…um," Neji sat there with a look of stupidity on his face.

"Hmm, we'll finish this during lunch," Kimimaro said while standing up, just moments before the bell rang.

Neji went to his locker and got his lunch, then went to sit in the grass were no one was. He tried to stay out of the way of Kimimaro, for he couldn't handle talking to him right now. Neji was still shaking from how Kimimaro described him; he wasn't used to being complemented. Now Neji was sure he had feelings beyond friendship for Kimimaro. But Neji didn't understand why these feelings were developing so fast.

* * *

**Sry guys but i won't update till i get at least 5 good comments!**


	9. Chapter 9

**There I hope yals are happy I posted if you don't like it tough! Anyway I hope you enjoy it!-Katie**

**Chapter 9**

"Thought you could escape from me, unless you wanted to get away from me; did you?" Kimimaro asked sadly.

Neji replied with, "Oh, no, it's just that I'm going through some things that I've never gone through, and I'm just not used to it that's all."

"Oh, well I bet this wouldn't help," no sooner than these words had left his lips, Kimimaro leaned into Neji and gave him a kiss.

Neji was a deep scarlet, "So...so is that how you feel about me??"

"Yes, you're the only person I've conversed with in some time. I felt a strong connection between us and I thought I might as well try to find love, gay or not," Kimimaro answered lightly.

Kimimaro stepped back slightly and asked Neji, "May I have the honor of being your boyfriend?"

Neji didn't know how to reply. He never really felt these emotions towards anyone. "But why is it Kimimaro?" Did this mean Neji might've found love? Though he knew as it always went, he could never truly be happy; for it was his destiny.

-Story breaks-

Neji: Wait WTF? I'm back to that whole "destiny" thing? Geeze, I would've thought I moved on.

Me: Oh, sorry Neji it just sounded too good. But anyway, back to the story!

-Story starts back up-

"Did you want to think about it then, and give me a reply later? I don't mind waiting for you," Kimimaro replied interrupting the silence between the two.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can give you my answer now. Yes, I'd be more than happy to be your boyfriend, but just don't break my heart," Neji responded, "I don't think I would be able to _bare_ it."

Kimimaro said in a kind, loving tone, "I would never do anything to harm you, yet alone something that cruel. I will always protect you no matter what. I will always make it my top priority to be there for you. I may make mistakes so please take it into consideration that I am only human. I want you to be able to tell me anything and everything. I want to do all these things and more, because I do love _you._" Kimimaro then leaned in and gave Neji a truly loving kiss.

Neji kissed back for he felt the same. The bell then rang and interrupted this sincerely heartwarming scene.

Kimimaro chuckled, "Funny how that stupid bell tends to ruin our most precious moments. Let's get to class my love."

As they walked to Science Neji clung tighter onto Kimimaro's arm, as if at any moment he'd leave him. Kimimaro just smiled and held his hand firmly, knowing he'd never leave Neji.

"_Class, today is Friday and you know what that_ _means_!" Orochimaru sung happily, "Group Activities! You can work in pairs of two or three, but Sasuke you can work with me," Orochimaru said in a way that made shivers travel throughout the class' spine. "Sasuke, Sasuke where are you? Where have you gone?!" Orochimaru cried.

"Um… you just gave him a pass to the bathroom," a student answered bravely.

Completely ignoring this Orochimaru said now on his knees, "NO SASUKE, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!"

As Orochimaru was carrying on Sasuke walked in the door and stopped dead in the door way, "What are you doing OROCHIMARU?!" Sasuke asked getting madder by the second.

"Oh, Sasuke I thought you'd left me forever," he said in a completely different mood.

"Oh, _excuse me_! I had to go pee!" Sasuke screamed.

"NO!! Don't yell at me my beloved," Orochimaru wept.

"Ugh whatever," Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes.

The class sat their stuck in between shock and horror. The class quickly recovered, they were beginning to get used to this routine. Kimimaro and Neji worked together of course.

Kimimaro started off with, "Hey I was wondering, can I take you on a real date?"

Neji replied with, "Yea, hold on…what do you mean by, a '_real date_'?"

"Well I wanted to properly introduce myself to your uncle and cousin. That won't be a problem, right?" Kimimaro asked politely.

"Um…no, what day works best for you?" Neji inquired.

"Well, if you're staying over at my house tonight, we could walk back to your place later in the morning, and have dinner that evening. I'll just be sure to call and make reservations tonight, 'k?" answered Kimimaro.

Before Neji could open his mouth he thought about this, "Ok. Dinner sounds great, but staying over already? Geeze…now I feel like Gaara and Naru. Oh fine, might as well have some fun."

Neji smirked and said, "You sure you want to show me where you live? I might not ever leave."

"But, think, would that be so bad? No, in fact it'd be oh so _enjoyable_," retorted Kimimaro.

Neji was thinking to himself, "Hmm, if he wants me so badly, I might as well throw myself at him."

Sixth hour seemed to go by very fast. Before they knew it they heard the bell ring.

"Well my prince, shall we be off?" Kimimaro asked.

Neji responded, "Let me go put my book in my locker, and then we can stop by my house to pick up some clothes."

"Oh, you don't think you'd look cute in my clothes? Personally, I think you'd look superb with nothing at all, but that's just me," Kimimaro coyly smirked.

Neji couldn't believe how far he'd have to go to outdo Kimimaro, it's like Kimi keeps coming back for more. Oh well, once they got to his house, in his room things would really start to get interesting.

They hurried to Neji's locker to put his book up, and then left quickly to his house. Neji and Kimimaro got to Neji's house faster than expected. He told Kimi to wait outside for he'd only be a few minutes to grab his things. As he walked inside, low and behold who was sitting on the couch but none other than Hinata.

"Well, well, if it isn't Neji? So I assume you're not staying here tonight?" Hinata said sarcastically.

Neji then countered, "Well what if I am… wait how did you get home before us?"

"Aw come on don't underestimate me… hey, don't change the subject!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Whatever; tell uncle I'll be at a friend's tonight, and I'll be home tomorrow," Neji said while getting his bag.

"Wow that was fast. I'm so proud of you Neji," Hinata said acting as if she were crying tears of joy.

Neji sighed as he left, "Whatever you freak!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again I posted (My friends keep threating me so i was forced to write plus i enjopyed it) This is a cute chapter nothing horriably wrong happens though later well you know how one thing leads to another. lol Anyway I hope you enjoy-Katie**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Why are you so sullen, my love?" Kimimaro asked.

"It's just Hinata, she makes me so angry! I mean can't she get her own life instead of prying into mine," griped Neji.

Kimimaro sighed and gave Neji a hug, "Tonight is all about us, so free your troubled mind; for we shall not worry but relax. Now let's head to my house."

Neji never noticed how Kimimaro seemed so poetic. They had walked about five blocks when Neji stopped and asked, "Do you even live in Konoha?!"

Kimimaro laughed, "Of course I do, just near the border. Here," Kimimaro opened his kind, loving arms inviting Neji in. Once Neji was in his embrace, Kimimaro mumbled something under his breath then they were gone in a puff of smoke.

They appeared in front of what looked like a traditional Japanese palace; but it wasn't, it was just a very large estate. There were four large houses in a square layout; the largest was in the back. Neji was in shock just at the size of the estate.

Neji stammered, "…Um…um where are we?"

"Oh, well my house last time I checked," Kimimaro joked.

"No, I mean which one is yours?" asked Neji.

Kimimaro proceeded to sit on the stone steps outside the front gate, "They all are. I rent out these front ones and use the very back one. I inherited this place from my parents. When I was little they came to build this place after they had abandoned me. So, while I was being locked up by my clan, they were out here. Come on lets go."

As they headed towards Kimimaro's house they passed the front houses. It was so beautiful how the cherry blossoms looked blowing in the wind. After they passed the four houses, Neji noticed a car garage with many _**shiny**_and _**expensive**_ cars.

Neji stuttered when he asked, "Holy…shit! If you have all these why walk?"

Kimimaro chuckled, "Well walking is good exercise, and I mean come on I can't chose just one that early in the morning."

They arrived at Kimimaro's front door. Kimimaro then held the door open for Neji, "Hope you enjoy."

"Oh, um me too," Neji replied. When Neji entered, he shouldn't have been surprised, yet he was. In the grand entryway, there were not one, but two sets of enormous black marble stairs with silver inlay railings; one along each side of the walls. In between the two stairs was the entrance into the living room.

"Would you like the grand tour?" Kimimaro asked.

Neji quickly said, "Um…yea if it's quick. Then can we go to your room?"

"Now why do you want to go there for?" pressed Kimimaro with a smirk on his face.

Again Neji said quickly, "Well…well you've seen mine, so I wanted to see yours."

"Oh really? I have a feeling you want to do something else, but then again it's only a feeling," Kimimaro said sitting on the stairs.

"Well, aren't you going to show me around?" Neji asked looking at Kimimaro on the steps.

Kimimaro laughed, "Well clearly that's not what you want to do, now is it? But anyway let's get the tour done and over with."

Kimimaro quickly walked Neji through his living room, kitchen, backyard, office, etc. Then Kimimaro showed Neji to the master bedroom, his room. The room's walls were lavender with an emerald trim. Against the middle wall Kimimaro had a black king size canopy bed with crimson sheer silk drapes.

As soon as Kimimaro finished sliding the doors shut, Neji flopped on his bed. Neji then patted the spot next to him. Kimimaro walked over and sat next to Neji. Neji leaned over and began kissing Kimimaro forcefully. Kimimaro should've enjoyed this but it did the complete opposite.

Kimimaro quickly shoved Neji off of him, and asked "What are you doing?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Neji asked in return.

Kimimaro looked at him with blank eyes, "No, when did I give you that idea?"

"Well you were all like, 'Personally, I think you'd look superb with nothing at all, but that's just me,' so I assumed you wanted me to be more forward," Neji said.

"I was joking when I said that. I didn't want you to change, because I fell in love with the cute and shy Neji, not this one who's so forceful," replied Kimimaro.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to make you as happy as you've made me. I thought doing this might do that," Neji replied on the verge of tears.

Kimimaro looked at Neji, "I've made you happy? Well I think it's the complete opposite. You've made me feel like I never have. For I have never known the true meaning of love. All I know is that I love you."

Kimimaro then began to kiss Neji, this time they both returned the kisses and enjoyed it. By the time they had stopped kissing, both Kimimaro's and Neji's lips were swollen; for this was the first time they had kissed so passionately and long.

They just laid there in each other's arms on Kimimaro's bed, never wanting the moment to end.

"We should probably get dinner," Kimimaro said.

As Kimimaro was loosening the grasp Neji had around his waist, Neji gave out a cry of pain.

"Please, just a little longer, I never want this to end," Neji whispered, and then gave Kimimaro a kiss.

They laid there for about five more minutes when Kimimaro heard Neji's stomach yell.

Kimimaro laughed, "Now, I think that's a sign my love saying you're hungry. Come down to the kitchen, I'll make sushi."

Neji loved sushi and he loved Kimimaro. Sushi made by him would be superb.

They arrived in the kitchen, Kimimaro proceeded to pull out the ingredients needed to make sushi, and then started some rice. While the rice cooked Neji wrapped his arms around Kimimaro.

"I want to stay with you forever, please never leave me," Neji whimpered.

Kimimaro just stroked his fingers through Neji's hair, "I feel the same. I will never leave you, hoping you will not leave me."

"I love you," Neji whispered in Kimimaro's ear.

"I love you too," Kimimaro replied before getting the rice.

They quickly downed dinner then retreated to Kimimaro's bedroom again. They hadn't realized that it was already 10pm. They changed into pajamas then laid beneath the covers, whispered good night to each other the drifted to sleep in each other's embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**The Following Morning**

Neji awoke shocked for the spot next to him was empty, and cold. Where was Kimimaro? Was it all just a dream?

It couldn't have been for he was not in his room. Neji got up and used the bathroom. He then proceeded to go downstairs. When Neji entered the kitchen he saw Kimimaro only wearing shorts. Oh, how the sunlight hit his body, it was just _heaven_. It gave his skin a luminescent glow of his toned upper body. This was the first time Neji noticed Kimimaro's broad strong shoulders and yet, they had a softness to them. Neji followed their lines down Kimimaro's back, such a nice curve, very smooth. He then looked to the front, oh how Kimimaro's muscles looked as he was cooking… Neji drooled.

Kimimaro turned and saw Neji drool and all, "Oh, I'm sorry didn't realize how hungry you are. It'll be done in a sec."

As Neji walked over he said to himself, "Oh, I'm hungry all right just not for food."

Neji looked at Kimimaro, he smiled at Neji. Oh, how Kimimaro looked with his hair up, even messy, he could stop hearts.

"My, my, you look awfully happy this morning. Did something happen last night that I don't remember?" Kimimaro inquired.

Neji giggled, "No, I can't recall either, but whatever it was we must have enjoyed it."

Kimimaro's face lit up with a light blush. Upon seeing this, Neji too blushed. Kimimaro had finished making breakfast and then he went to sit at the table. Neji followed suit.

As they began eating breakfast it was awkwardly silent between the two. Neji of course broke the silence.

"Um…so did you make reservations for dinner tonight?" pondered Neji.

"Um, yea I was thinking we could go to the Konoha Hibachi Bar & Grill. Is that all right?" questioned Kimimaro.

"Yea, that's fine," Neji replied.

They both sat there eating, not having any clue what to talk about.

Kimimaro noticed Neji was done eating as well as himself, "Um… let me get that for you. I'll do the dishes real quick."

Kimimaro took their plates and walked over to wash them, Neji followed.

"Let me help you," Neji offered.

As Kimimaro and Neji stood there washing the dishes, Neji got some bubbles on his face.

Neji saw Kimi laugh, Neji picked up some and threw the bubbles at Kimi's face.

Kimimaro was shocked, a smile spreading across his face. Kimimaro then grabbed the sprayer, and soaked Neji head to toe.

Kimimaro wrapped his arms around Neji from behind and whispered in his ear, "Looks like you'll have to take a shower now."

"Well, um I'll go and take one then," mumbled Neji.

"Okay you can use the master bath I'll get you a towel, head on up," Kimimaro answered.

Neji then headed up to take his shower…he felt very awkward about this.

Kimimaro got not one towel, but two. He then proceeded to head up to where Neji was bathing.

Kimimaro opened the door to the bathroom. Neji said, "Oh, you can just set the towel on the counter."

Neji saw through the shower curtain the shadow of Kimimaro removing his clothing. Neji screamed in his head, "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?? He doesn't plan...plan…to join me!"

Neji saw the shower curtain open; Kimimaro proceeded to step into the shower.

"Shit!!" Neji continued to scream, turning to hide from Kimi. Kimimaro rubbed himself up against Neji, "Want me to scrub your back?"

Neji felt Kimimaro's body rub up against him, "O.M.G.!!" -instant nose bleed-

Kimimaro wrapped his arms around Neji's waist, "Aw, come on now don't be shy."

Neji started to feel dizzy, Neji felt he was slipping. He fell flat on his ass bringing Kimimaro down with him.

"Oh, I didn't realize you wanted to do _it_ that way," Kimimaro replied seductively.

Neji couldn't take this anymore; he really was turned on by Kimimaro now. Neji rolled over on Kimimaro and began kissing him vigorously.

They began making their own steam. Neji stopped in mid kiss, saliva dripping from his mouth, "Have me already."

Kimimaro began kissing Neji back passionately, Neji let out a soft moan. To this a smile crept across Kimimaro's face, "Now now dear, we haven't even had dinner yet. Can't have dessert before hand, don't want to spoil it."

They both got up slowly and finished their shower peacefully. When they got out though, Kimimaro couldn't help but to assist in drying Neji off and getting dressed. Neji couldn't help but shiver whenever Kimimaro touched him.

Kimimaro whispered in Neji's ear, "Guess I was right. You truly do look superb without anything on."

Neji turned a very deep red.

Kimimaro laughed, "Sorry, I just can't get used to how cute you look when you're red."

Neji replied pulling himself together, "Well, I must say you look better than anything I could imagine, without clothes on too."

Kimimaro had only a slight blush but leaned in and gave Neji a kiss; not too much but leaving him wanting more.

"Let's get ready to head back to your house okay," Kimimaro said.

Neji pondered, "What time is it?"

"It's 3:30pm. I made reservations for 7pm. I'll give you some time alone before I pick you up," Kimimaro replied.

Neji quickly got his things together then they were off. They quickly used a jutsu so they both appeared in front of Neji's house.

"Well my love this is where I let you go, I'll be by at 6:15pm, we want sometime to explain ourselves," Kimimaro whispered then disappeared from sight.

**Later That Evening- 6pm**

Neji had finally finished getting dressed; he was wearing a pair of semi-lose black jeans, his favorite white button-up shirt and a sweater vest. He then proceeded to go to the bathroom one more time before heading to the living room. His hair seemed to be okay. It was now 6:14 almost 6:15, right as the clock stroke 6:15 Neji heard a knock on the door.

Neji's uncle quickly got up to get the door. Hinata was sitting on the couch snickering as to what would happen next.

"Hello, my name is Kimimaro it's very nice to finally meet you," Kimimaro said politely.

Hiashi looked at Kimimaro then said, "Oh, well it's nice to meet you too, I'm Hiashi Hyuga."

"Oh, um…uncle I had something to tell you about Kimimaro," stuttered Neji, "We're actually going out."

There were three complete seconds of silence then Hiashi pointed at Neji, "I knew you were gay!! You cared way too much about how you dressed, how you hair looked how you smelled etc. But I'm completely fine with that at least you can't get any chick pregnant. Now all that's left is to get Hinata out of her creepy stalker phase."

"Hey!! What do you mean creepy stalker!" Hinata exclaimed.

Hiashi sighed, "We can't lie to you any longer you are a creepy stalker. You freak people out. I mean you stalked Naruto enough that you turned him gay."

Hinata said nothing but got up slowly and went to her room and slammed the door shut.

"But yes, I'm Neji's boyfriend. Is it all right if I date him? I wanted your permission first," Kimimaro continued.

"Of course you can, just wash the sheets after your done," Hiashi joked.

"UNCLE!!" Neji yelled shocked he'd say such a thing.

Hiashi then got serious, "Well you guys should be off, don't want to miss dinner. You two have fun. Hey Kimimaro if you want you can stay the night." Hiashi offered.

Kimimaro smiled, "Yea I just may take you up on your offer."

Neji and Kimimaro then headed off to the restaurant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lol well here is chapter 12 hope you like it:**

* * *

They walked hand-in-hand and in silence to savor the moment.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the restaurant. When they walked in, Kimimaro talked to the host for a second. They then followed the host to a small table in the back. It was far back enough not to be heard by the other patrons of the restaurant.

Kimimaro held a chair out for Neji, "Your seat."

"Oh, thank you," expressed Neji.

"What would you like to order?" a waitress asked.

"Um...can you give us a few minutes to look over the menu," Kimimaro replied.

The waitress walked off and Neji started to talk, "What did you want to order?"

"Well the beef, chicken, and calamari are good, so why don't we order all three in a sampler?" suggested Kimimaro.

"Yea that sounds good. We can get tea to drink," Neji said.

The waitress walked back over to the table, "Are you ready to order?"

Kimimaro announced, "Yes, we'll have tea and water to drink, and for dinner an order of the beef, chicken, and calamari sampler."

"Okay I'll bring the drinks right out. When the meat is prepared and ready, I'll bring them out along with the seasonings," the waitress told them.

"I've never used a hibachi grill before. Hope I don't burn myself," Neji casually said.

"Don't worry, I won't let you burn yourself my love," Kimimaro whispered.

The waitress came back with both the drinks, and meat.

"Oh, thank you," Neji stuttered to her.

She laughed then walked away.

"You're so cute when your embarrassed, makes me want you even more," he mumbled as he reached out and brushed Neji's hair out of his face.

Kimimaro began to cook the meat on the grill; adding seasonings as he went. Neji was glad Kimi could cook… because he couldn't.

Kimimaro saw Neji looking at him, and for some reason got nervous. Kimimaro became wound up in his thoughts and accidentally spilt the pot of hot tea sitting at the table on Neji. Neji shrieked.

Kimimaro, quickly realizing what he'd just done, got up to try to help Neji; Kimimaro instead fell face first on the table. Kimimaro quickly pulled off Neji's sweater vest, and started to unbutton his shirt so he wouldn't be wet.

"What are you _doing_?!" Neji yelled.

Kimimaro quickly replied "Let me get this stupid shirt off so you're not so wet and hot."

As Kimimaro was fidgeting with Neji's shirts button, he leaned too far into Neji and they fell backwards hitting the floor with a loud bang.

The manger of the restaurant came running towards the table after hearing the commotion. When he got to the table, he saw Kimimaro on top of Neji trying frantically to get his shirt off.

Kimimaro quickly realized that the manger was there, "Wait it's not what it looks like!"-RIPPP!!- Kimimaro had ripped Neji's shirt.

"YOU RIPED MY FAVORITE SHIRT YOU IDIOT!" Neji squealed as he got up and stormed out of the restaurant.

Kimimaro reached in his pocket and paid the manager twice what he owed, grabbed Neji's clothes and ran after him. All the people in the restaurant stared after Kimimaro as he dashed out.

Kimimaro finally caught up to Neji, who was still storming off.

"Neji wait, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to," Kimimaro pleaded while dodging people.

Neji stopped and turned, "You, you disgust me!"

"But, please wait…" Kimimaro was cut off by Neji's yelling, "Don't come near me you freak!"

"Me? I'm the freak?! Looks like someone's _period_ came early this month!" Kimimaro shouted outraged.

Neji, in shock at the comment, came back with, "At least I'm not trying to remove people's clothing every chance I get!"

A mother walking in earshot, covered her child's ears while saying, "Just keep on walking."

Kimimaro, now fully enraged, followed Neji with, "At least I don't hide my feelings!"

"Oh really, what feelings?!" Neji yelled in return.

Neji started to run towards his house, Kimimaro followed.

Neji stormed in through the front door, not even bothering to shut it.

"Hey what's a matter Neji?" his uncle asked.

"Him!! He ruined everything!" Neji shouted and pointed as Kimimaro walked in through the door.

"Neji, wait I really didn't mean to, please forgive me," pleaded Kimimaro.

Neji proceeded towards his room and screamed as he slammed the door, "First this morning and then at dinner. Looks like you'll be sleeping alone tonight!"

Hinata opened her door and peered down the hall then at Kimimaro, "Kimimaro, you crushed his hopes and dreams, and got him pissed off… you're my new hero!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hyuga, I appreciate you for letting me take him on a date. I'll be going," Kimimaro told him before leaving.

Kimimaro didn't even bother to go straight to his house, but instead went into town. Kimimaro went to the nearest bar to get a drink. He sat down, ordering a drink. He looked to the side and low and behold next to him was Gaara and Naruto.

"Oh, hey Kimimaro; where's Neji?" Gaara questioned.

"Ugh… I screwed up big time," Kimimaro said while placing his head down on the bar.

"Aw, it couldn't have been that bad. Come on, tell us what happened," Naruto suggested.

Kimimaro gave a large sigh then explained what had happened.

"Wow, guess I was wrong you sure did fuck up big time man," Naruto said not helping.

Gaara slapped Naruto's shoulder, "Aw, come on! Cheer up, it's not too bad."

Kimimaro had just finished his drink, "...yea it is. But anyway, I'll see you guys on Monday I'm ganna go home and figure out a way to fix this."

Kimimaro got up and headed out, waving goodbye to Gaara and Naruto.

He took his time walking home, still having no idea of what he could do to mend his relationship between him and Neji. When he finally got home he went straight up stairs to bed. Kimimaro sat there on his bed thinking that things couldn't get any worse. Finally, what seemed forever, he drifted off into an uncomfortable semi-sleep state.

As a result, Kimimaro had a very awkward and painful dream that night. He dreamt that even though he was standing in the middle of everbody, nobody could see or hear him. He was not important to anybody. The only one who seemed to know that he existed was one person, it was Neji; but when Kimimaro called out to him, even he turned and ignored Kimimaro. Kimimaro's world then began to cave in, the floor opened up and he fell. The bright colors around him faided into nothingness, the black surroundings sucking him into the bitterness of his own despair. It was tightening around him, suffocating so that his heart and breathing appeared to stop.

Kimimaro jolted awake, breathing heavy, "Thank god it was only a dream." He couldn't go back to sleep. He layed there, still without the slightest clue as to what he should to do about Neji.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about not updating in a long while I was really busy forgive me. Also I'd discovered my new time favorite band Alice Nine. you should check them out they're really good. But you don't read my fanfic to find out about new bands well here's the new chapter...don't hate me

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Next Day**

Kimimaro completely failed at thinking of anything to do about Neji.

Kimimaro walked to school slowly not even bothering to stop by Neji's because he knew what his response would be.

When Kimimaro arrived at school, Neji was coming his way. Kimimaro would have rather been anywhere but here.

"Hey Kimimaro, I'm sorry about Saturday I over reacted for no reason. But I wanted to take a brake the pressure it's too much for me right now. I'm so sorry hope you can forgive me. I'll see you around," Neji said emotionless.

Kimimaro was stunned then proceeded to say, "Oh, I understand."

Neji then walked off.

This pain Kimimaro felt was suffocating. How could he just say such a thing and walk off no less leaving him to suffer. Did he truly not care anymore? Did what they had shared mean nothing.

Just as this though had crossed Kimimaro's mind the intercom came on, "Will all students please report to the auditorium now for an important assembly."

Kimimaro wondered what this was for, but what did he care. He just headed to the auditorium just like everybody else.

When Kimimaro arrived in the auditorium Naruto dragged Kimimaro over to where Gaara and him were sitting.

"Hey Kimimaro! Why so sad?" Gaara asked.

Reluctantly Kimimaro replied, "Oh, Neji broke up with me."

Gaara's face was horror struck, Naruto speechless.

Someone on stage then started talking, "Hello students we've called you here to introduce your new staff. Why you have a new staff you ask? Well that's due to the fact that this weekend some of the school's staff went out to a bar and were driving drunk, and died in a horrible, horrible car accident. But let's get to the important stuff. Well let's introduce our new principle," drum roll "Your new principle Pein!!"

"Hello, I'm Pein!" Pein exclaimed while making model posies. A woman with blue hair came and shoved Pein to the side, "Hello I'm your new assistant principle, my name is Konan. Don't worry Pein isn't really in charge, I am. We just tell him that to make him feel better."

Then the art teacher Deidara walked across followed by a giant plant thing. Someone screamed, "OH MY GOD!! IT'S A WALKING PLANT!!"

"Greetings children, I have a new aid. This is Zetsu. So when you come to class this…I mean he will be there," Deidara announced.

Zetsu glared at Deidara then walked towards the back of the stage.

This time a large group of people walked on stage but they came up in pairs.

The first pair was a bronzed guy with a triangular bandana covering from his nose down, and the other was a pale man with white hair though he didn't look old.

"Hello, I'm Kakuzu the school's treasure and nurse," the bronze man known as Kakuzu said impatiently.

The other man then introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Hidan also the school nurse and security guard…," after he proclaimed this he started laughing hysterically. Kakuzu dragged Hidan towards the back of the stage while hitting him.

Next a man (woman??) with pale skin and dark hair came forward followed by a blue man.

Once again someone from the audience screamed, "OH MY GOD!! IT"S A WALKING FISH!!"

"Anyways were ganna be your new counselors!" the blue man said.

"Yes, I'm Itachi and this is Kisame," the pale man named Itachi said pointing to Kisame. Then the two that were left came up one was Sasori, and he was followed by a person wearing an orange mask.

"As you all know I'm Sasori, and well I'm transferring from Social studies, and will be your new crafts teacher!" Sasori answered enthusiastically.

"Hi I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy! I'll be the new Social studies teacher," Tobi announced light heartedly.

Kimimaro stared up at the stage what was the world coming to? Ugh not like he cared anymore.

Then Konan released the students, and as Kimimaro was leaving the auditorium Itachi was drawing nearer and nearer to him.

Itachi stepped in front of Kimimaro and began to speak, "Why, hello there? Now why might you be so sad little lamb?"

Kimimaro stood there disturbed and motionless.

"Aw, why don't you come to my office and we can talk about your problems," Itachi answered in a creepy tone.

"Um…no I have class," Kimimaro said trying to walk off.

"Oh, I can write you a pass," Itachi gave Kimimaro a look that he couldn't refuse. Without knowing Kimimaro was walking with Itachi towards his office.

Naruto and Gaara were looking at Kimimaro wondering what he was doing. But they just continued walking toward their next class.

After making numerous turns, and what seemed like going in circles, they were at Itachi's office.

"Well, don't be shy sit down make yourself comfortable," Itachi told Kimimaro.

Kimimaro was a little uneasy about this, but he still sat down scared of what Itachi-san would do if he didn't.

"So why am I here again?" Kimimaro asked.

Itachi smirked moving to a chair across form Kimimaro, "I sensed that you were worried and I can't have a cute little boy like you being worried!"

"What did you just say?" Kimimaro asked shocked.

"Oh, sorry I must've slipped haha, anyway tell me about what's happened recently," Itachi pressed.

Kimimaro thought for a moment then figured _Hell why not, what've I got to lose_, "Well you see this morning my boyfriend broke up with me so I'm a little sad," Kimimaro stated.

"Ha, I knew you were gay! cough, cough I mean that's so sad. But don't worry I'm here for you," Itachi got up and moved toward Kimimaro almost in his lap then someone walked in.

"How could you!" Kisame screamed in horror.

"Oh, hi Kisame," Itachi answered annoyed.

"So this is why you wanted to be a counselor, to seduce kids. I thought, I thought you loved me!!" Kisame cried storming out of the room.

"Anyways sorry about that little interruption, now where was I," Itachi mumbled but it seemed Kimimaro had already left.

* * *

Hope you all liked it this time I promise not to take forever before I update

Sincerely Katie-chan


	14. Chapter 14

Well here goes nothing hope you guys like it! so sorry for not updating in forever been ubber busy!!!! Please R & R-Katie

* * *

Chapter 14

Kimimaro couldn't have left fast enough, he quickly hurried to class. He was only a few minutes late. When he walked in class he saw the new Sempai hiding under his desk. This confused Kimimaro, but he just took his seat. He leaned over to Gaara, "What's with him?" Kimimaro asked pointing to Tobi.

"Good question, oh well. So you have any ideas for fixing your problem with Neji? Gaara asked.

"Uh…well no not really. I highly doubt he ever wants to talk to me again," Kimimaro replied sadden.

It was silent besides the loud snores of Naruto. Gaara quickly hit Naruto's head to wake him up, "Pay attention Naruto our friend is in our need of help!"

Naruto yawned, "Yea, yea I'm awake."

"Well, I'm not trying to make the situation any worse, but maybe you guys should give it a few days and sees what happens from there," Gaara suggested.

Kimimaro was barely paying attention for all he could notice was Neji sitting in the corner flirting with Sai.

Kimi sighed, "Already after someone else, he really didn't care."

"Cheer up Kimimaro there's others out there," Naruto said trying to cheer him up.

Kimimaro just stared at him, "So you're saying that if it hadn't worked out with Gaara and you, you would've moved on. Had that same emotion, and connection with another person?"

"That's not what I…" Kimimaro cut Naruto off, "That's what I thought."

Gaara's face lit up, "I know Kimi why don't we set you up on a date to get your mind off of things?"

"…" Kimimaro just sat staring at the two, and then the bell rang.

Kimimaro was the first to art; he sat at the table no one generally sat at, when out of the blue the giant plant creature, known as Zetsu, sat at the same table.

Seemed he was grading papers. Zetsu was a strange one seemed like a giant Venus fly trap was on his head, and his face half was chalk white and the other pitch black. Kimimaro just sat silent as Zetsu seemed to carry a conversation on with himself.

"What do you think of this Zetsu?" the lighter half asked.

The darker side chuckled, "You really want my opinion?"

"See this is why I never ask hmph!" the lighter side pouted.

Kimimaro sat there trying not to stare but didn't work too well. Kimi felt something in his chest; the pain was coming back…again.

The rest of his classes Kimimaro didn't even remember going to, besides the fact that it was now lunch.

He planned to sit alone if it wasn't for the fact that Gaara dragged him over to sit with them.

"What is this pain tightening in my chest; I didn't think it had gotten that bad." He thought to himself.

Kimimaro began coughing, he spit up some blood. Then fell over, that's when everything went blank.

Last he could hear were the echoing screams of Gaara.

Gaara tried to help Kimi up but he was already out from the fall to the cement.

"Someone call 911!!!!!" Naruto yelled helping Gaara pick Kimimaro up.

The ambulance arrived shortly after that. The medics rushed Kimimaro in the back of the ambulance; Neji was just walking out of the lunch room when he saw what all the commotion was over.

Neji just about collapsed when he saw who it was. The ambulance was speeding off within seconds; Kimimaro, Naruto, and Gaara in it.

The day finally came to an end, Neji rushed over to the hospital. He found Kimimaro's room; there he saw Gaara, and Naruto talking to the doctor.

"We've known for quite, nothing ever showed though. His insides seem to be torn up. But pain and stress on the organs can cause them to tare causing the coughing up of blood, collapsing, being hospitalized, etc." The doctor told them.

Gaara wiped a tear away, "is there anything you guys can do to help him?"

"Well, we'll need to keep him in the hospital for a couple of days to see what we can do. But you're free to visit anytime. I'll let the nurse up front now ok," the doctor walked over and began speaking with the nurse.

Gaara hugged Naruto, "I hope everything is going to be alright."

Neji walked around the corner waiting for them to leave; but instead they walked into Kimi's room.

"Hey Kimi how are you?" Naruto asked.

Kimimaro cringed as he sat up and Gaara rushed to his side, "Don't move you'll hurt yourself."

"I'm alright could be better thanks for coming to visit me though…last time it was lonely all by myself," Kimi replied.

Naruto was confused, "Last time?"

"Did you not hear the doctor Naru; they've been watching him for awhile it happened before when it was really bad, right?" Gaara sad to confirm with Kimimaro.

Kimimaro just sat on the bed staring into space for a second than shook his head, "Oh I'm sorry did you say something?"

"You ganna be alright Kimi?" Gaara asked concerned.

Kimimaro just sighed, "Yea, I'll be fine just need some rest."

"Well, in that case we'll come by after school tomorrow you get rest and feel better sooner ok, "Gaara said giving Kimimaro a big hug.

Naruto chuckled, "Yea get better soon we need someone else to hang out with."

"Thanks guys see ya tomorrow then thanks for coming," Kimi thanked waving to the two leaving.

Naruto and Gaara went and talked to the nurses then soon left, Kimimaro just sat in his bed staring at the ceiling till he heard someone enter.

It was Neji, "Wh…what is he doing here?" Kimimaro thought quickly o himself, "not like he cares what happens to me."

"Are you alright?!" Neji asked quickly asked rushing to Kimi's side, "After I heard what happened I got here as fast as I could."

"… why would you care," Kimimaro asked coldly.

Neji just looked at him shocked, "I'm worried about you, is that such a problem!"

"Well you didn't care this morning," Kimimaro said looking out the window.

Neji was frustrated, "I did what I thought was best. I didn't want to hurt you I just…I just needed to think things through. I'm sorry."

"Maybe it hurt me doing what you did than you thought," Kimimaro said in a low tone.

Neji started to cry a little, Kimimaro turned and looked at how venerable he looked there. Kimi without think pulled Neji head near his and kissed him.

Neji didn't refuse, Kimimaro wasn't sure what this meant. Kimimaro pulled back ending their kiss.

"I want you to be by my side always please don't do this," Kimimaro whispered.

Neji now had tears falling from his eyes, "I'm…I'm so sorry." At this Neji hugged Kimi.

"I shouldn't have done what I did, can you ever forgive me?!" Neji cried.

Kimimaro just rubbed Neji back, "yes as long as you're by my side I couldn't care less."

Kimimaro and Neji just sat there laying holding each other just enjoying this peaceful moment of pure bliss.

* * *

Well I shall update much sooner then last time hope you all likes it!-Katie


End file.
